


Sad

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor's life before Yuuri was grey and dull and while that changed when Yuuri came into his life love isn't a cure.Just a short fic of Victor using his words to share his feelings with Yuuri





	Sad

Victor wasn’t good with vocalising his feelings. He could skate them yes but talking not so much. In fact he even found thinking about them as difficult.

But what he’d learned since the Cup of China and Barcelona is that words are important and his feelings were strong enough that important words were necessary.

He didn’t even know why he was feeling this way now. So much had changed.

It was the way he’d always used to feel.

Back then no one seemed to really see him. He watched his competitors mourn their loss and would feel disconnected. He didn’t have friends so much as carefully controlled friendly rivalries and rink mates which he politely encouraged from a distant.

It felt like everything before Yuuri was grey but like he hadn’t noticed until Yuuri injected colour into his life. (And brought him closer to those people already in his life)

However loving Yuuri and being loved wasn’t enough to fix whatever had made life grey without him noticing.

The world still held colour just as his life still had Yuuri but this time Victor could feel the grey creeping in at the edges of his life. It was dulling the colours, dulling his emotions.

It frightened him.

Victor wasn’t good with vocalising his feelings.

But for Yuuri and for himself he would try.

“Yuuri?” Victor was stood in the doorway of the bedroom, hands twisting in the hem of his shirt. Yuuri looked up from his phone from where he sat on the bed and gave Victor a loving smile.

“Yes Victor?” God Victor loved this man so much and man was this was so hard to say.

How would Yuuri take it?

“…I’m sad” it came out quietly, as if it was a secret Victor was trying to whisper to the wind.

Yuuri immediately put his phone down, his brow furrowing in concern as he scrambled to kneel at the end of bed. His arms opened with an offer of an embrace. Victor took it gratefully, stepping into the circle of those strong arms and burying his face against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry to hear that love, is there any particular reason or something I can do to help?” Yuuri asked as he held Victor with such gentleness and warmth.

Victor shook his head slightly.

“I…I don’t have any reason to be sad and I don’t know why I’m sad and I’m sorry but everything is getting grey again and I don’t _want_ to lose my ability to feel things and I’m scared and I know I don’t have any right to be complaining-“

“Victor Nikiforov!” Yuuri cut off Victor’s emotional babbling with the sharp tone he used and that’s when Victor realised he was crying all over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Victor honey,” Yuuri continued in a gentler voice, “It’s not a contest. You don’t have to have a reason to be sad. If you feel sad we will address the sad but remember how my anxiety doesn’t need a reason because it’s just my brain being a dick? Well this is the same. We’ll get through it but maybe you should make an appointment with my counsellor” Yuuri pulled back to give Victor a small encouraging smile.

Victor gave a weak little smile in return.

“Yeah okay” his voice still sounded on the verge of tears. Yuuri leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s make a blanket fort in the living-room and hide in there all day with Makkachin and watch Disney movies okay?”

Yuuri always knew what to do. Victor pulled him into another tight hug.

“That would be perfect. You’re perfect” Victor felt Yuuri chuckle.

“I learned from the best love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad today. It was a bad-ish mental health day and I just felt what we refer to in my house as "having sad" It happens from time to time even when I'm stable so I was working it out through Victor.
> 
> Yuuri is doing what my husband does when I announce I'm sad like this. Cuddles and gentle attention while encouraging me to seek medical help when necessary.
> 
> Also the "I've learned from the best" line at the end is Yuuri referring to all the times Victor has supported his mental health issues.


End file.
